Frankie Edgar
Background Born and raised in Toms River, New Jersey by Frank and Mary Annese,1 Frankie Edgar wrestled at Toms River High School East, making it to the New Jersey state championship tournament on three occasions, placing second as a junior and fifth as a senior. Edgar is the oldest of 3 children, Edgar went on to compete in the NHSCA Senior Nationals and placed second before he finished high school. He continued wrestling at Clarion University of Pennsylvania, where he qualified for the nationals all four years there. Edgar is also an assistant coach for the Rutgers University wrestling team. UFC career Edgar lost the Lightweight title to Jim Miller at UFC 4. Edgar lost to Ross Pearson at UFC 8 by Unanimous decision, Edgar lost his 3rd straight fight this time against Joe Lauzon by Unanimous decision at Fight night 2, Edgar won his first fight at UFC 17 against Marcus Aureilo by Unanimous decision, Edgar won the rematch against Marcus Aureilo by Unanimous decision at UFC 21, Edgar beat Ross Pearson by Unanimous decision for a 3rd straight win, Edgar lost to Evan Dunham by Unanimous decision at UFC on NSS 1, Edgar lost to Donald Cerrone by Unanimous decision at UFC 35, Edgar lost to Gray Maynard at Fight Night 12 by Unanimous decision, Edgar beat Ross Pearson by Unanimous decision at UFC 45, Edgar won at UFC on Non Stop Sport 9 against Dennis Siver by Unanimous decision. MMA record |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 6 - 5 - 0 | Dennis Siver | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 9 | 15 September 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay,Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5 - 5 - 0 | Ross Pearson | Unanimous decision | UFC 45 | August 10, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4 - 5 - 0 | Gray Maynard | Unanimous decision | UFN 12 | June 19, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 4 - 0 | Donald Cerrone | Unanimous decision | UFC 35 | May 1, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3 - 4 - 0 | Evan Dunham | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 1 | 14 April 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | MGM Grand, Las Vegas, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 3 - 0 | Ross Pearson | Unanimous decision | UFC 27 | March 17, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 3 - 0 | Marcus Aureilo | Unanimous decision | UFC 21 | February 6, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 3 - 0 | Marcus Aureilo | Unanimous decision | UFC 17 | January 20, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 3 - 0 | Joe Lauzon | Unanimous decision | UFN 2 | January 02, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 2 - 0 | Ross Pearson | Unanimous decision | UFC 8 | December 2, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 1 - 0 | Jim Miller | TKO (Punches) | UFC 4 | November 18, 2012 |align=center| 5th |align=center| 0.39 |Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | Lost Lightweight title |}